


Brojob

by BrodieBlue, Luces



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Facials, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Oral Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:58:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3138488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrodieBlue/pseuds/BrodieBlue, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luces/pseuds/Luces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night of drinking, Dean and Roman decide to share a new experience together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brojob

"I'm on my way...I'm my waaaaay...home sweet hooooome!" Dean threw open his apartment door and staggered inside. After a long night of drinking, the two friends felt light and happy.

"Uce, drunk or sober, you suck at singing," Roman laughed as he followed him in, holding onto the wall to keep himself steady.

"Fuck you, I have a beautiful singing voice. If you're not nice to me, I won't let you crash at my place. You can go try to find your way back to the hotel. Good fucking luck with that."

"Fine, you little bitch. I'll be nice."

Dean tossed his keys on the one table he owned and fell face first onto his couch. "This is amazing. It feels like I'm on a giant marshmallow," he moaned.

"You're so weird, dude," Roman laughed as he wandered into Dean's kitchen. "You have beer in your fridge, yeah?"

"Yeah. there are a few bottles in there. Grab two and bring them over here."

Roman placed one on the floor near Dean's head and opened up his own. "So what do you wanna do? Do you have some football on your DVR or something?"

"Yeah, but I'm kinda really horny right now. I was thinking of watching some porn."

"Uh. Like _right_ now? Do you want me to go into a different room?"

"Nah man. It's cool. You've never watched porn with another dude before?" Dean asked with surprise in his voice.

Roman slowly shook his head.

"Uh…no."

The two men looked at each other, amusement lighting up both their faces. Roman was the first to break into laughter.

"Well, are you up for it? There's no better way to bond with your brothers," Dean said.

Roman waved his hand and gave a shrug. "I'll try anything once. Do you have any favorites?"

"I don't have favorites, I love all my pornos. But I do have my go-to's."

Roman wasn't sure why he suddenly felt awkward. They talked about sex openly and often. It wasn't news to him that Dean liked to jerk off to porn. He liked to as well. This should be no big deal.

"Dude, I don't mean to freak you out. I can go jerk in the bathroom-"

"No," Roman interrupted him. "Now that you've mentioned it, I can't get it out of my head. I want to watch some porn, too."

Dean smiled. Then to Romans surprise, he rose up from the couch, smacking Roman on the shoulder as he did.

"Where’re you going? Don't you have it all on a hard drive or something?"

Dean turned back around, grinning.

"No, I have a collection of DVD's. I'm a connoisseur of 90s pornos, my friend."

Dean disappeared into his room for a moment before peeking his head back out. “So, like, what're you feeling? I got a lot of compilations. Redheads. Big tits. Small tits. Blowjobs with facials. Anal. I could go on if you want?”

“Uh...”

Roman was feeling a bit nervous. He was feeling himself start to get a little hard just from hearing Dean list some of porn genres. Technically he'd been hard around his friends before, but that was usually just a random boner while driving in the car; something he could hide easily and no one would ever know. This was different. This would involve pulling his hard cock out of his pants and stroking it in front of his best friend.

“What are you thinking about?” Roman finally said.

“You're my guest, man. You pick,” Dean winked.

“How about blowjobs with facials then?”

“Mmm,” Dean groaned. “I fucking love getting sloppy head and cumming all over a chick's face. Bjs it is then!”

Dean popped the DVD in the player and turned on his TV before plopping back on the couch next to Roman. He spread his legs and slouched back into the cushions. Roman noticed out of the corner of his eyes that Dean was already rubbing himself over his jeans while he scrolled through the main menu, searching for the scene that he wanted.

Roman was expecting Dean to tell him to stop staring at any moment. He felt like he was checking out a guy’s dick at the urinals, like he was perving, but Dean either didn't notice or didn't care.

"Here we are. Let me explain the set up," Dean said, turning his head to look at Roman as his hand continued to rub his crotch.

"The chick is behind on her rent and her landlord turns up to get 'payment in kind'. It's a little bit rough, but not too much. Now, does that sound good or does that sound good?"

Roman couldn't help his lips turning up at Dean's enthusiasm which was always so infectious, even for porn.

"Yeah. I guess," he shrugged.

Dean frowned, then lowered his eyes. He arched a brow.

"Your shorts say otherwise..."

Roman regretted wearing the khaki shorts now, but it was warm out and what else was he supposed to wear? How was he to know he'd find himself in this weird situation? Roman lowered his eyes to the revealing area, too.

"That," he said with a raise of his own brows. "It's nothing compared to yours."

He then loudly cleared his throat and Dean laughed raucously.

"Nah, I've seen yours. It's a beast."

A silence then fell in which Roman found himself staring at the outline of Dean's dick in his pants again. It was becoming more visible. He'd definitely gotten harder during their short exchange.

Dean groaned as the busty brunette wearing a low-cut, tight fitting tee and cut-off jeans shorts appeared on screen. Although she was not Roman's usual type, he did have to admit that she was pretty hot and had an amazing body.

“Please, Mr. Jennings. There must be something I can do...for you to forgive my late rent?” The actress bit her lip and leaned forward, almost causing her breasts to spill out of her top.

“Yeah, you dirty bitch,” Dean called out to the TV. “You're just using that as an excuse! You want his huge dick down your fucking throat!” His fingers were still gently stroking the swell of his cock through his jeans.

“Hey man, no spoilers!” Roman laughed, making Dean smile.

“If you don't mind,” Dean began as he reached down to grab his beer and took a long sip. “I'm gonna take my pants off now that her tits are out.”

Roman nodded as Dean pulled down the zipper and undid the button, pulled his jeans down to his ankles and kicked them off in front of him. Roman noticed that his face was bright pink, partly from the alcohol and partly from arousal.

“I guess I'll take mine off, too. It's getting a little uncomfortable in there, honestly.” He started to wiggle out of his shorts when Dean looked over at him.

“I can't blame you, dude. That anaconda you've got can't fit in a cage.” When Roman's hard cock fell out, Dean gulped. “Jesus. How the fuck does Galina take that shit, man?”

“She's a very special woman, uce,” Roman laughed, wrapping his fingers around the shaft.

"You don't need to tell me she's special, I know she is," Dean said with a dirty laugh.

"Hey, that’s enough now. Leave my woman out of this." Roman said it jokingly, but he did wonder what she would say if she could see them now.

"That’s fine. These pixels are all the woman I need right now," Dean said, going back to gazing at the screen.

Roman tried to do the same. He softly stroked his dick, encouraging his growing erection to reach full mast. He was finding it hard to concentrate with Dean sitting next to him… His legs lewdly parted, biting down on his bottom lip in concentration… His fist slowly moving up and down his dick...

"Are you okay?" Dean asked.

Romans eyes snapped to Dean's face. "Yeah, I'm enjoying myself."

"I can see that," Dean said, eyeing Roman’s dick.

"Yeah man. I'm just waiting for the facial," Roman said, hoping to sound as into it as Dean obviously was.

"Really?" Dean found that hard to believe considering he'd caught Roman watching him rather than the porn.

“Yeah,” he replied, his voice trailing off.

Roman decided to chug down a bottle of beer and just pretend that Dean wasn't there. He moved his grip loosely up and down his erection, occasionally stopping to rub his thumb over the head. He watched the woman's mouth swallow the cock whole while the guy tugged on her hair. He could see the swell in her throat every time her lips touched the base of the cock. The look on her face and the noises she was making were those of someone eager to please. Roman felt himself slip into the fantasy, imagining the girl kneeling between his legs.

"Hey, do you ever wonder what it'd be like to suck a dick?" Dean asked.

Roman was startled out of his fantasy by his friend's seemingly odd question.

"I've thought about it before," Dean added before Roman could respond. “I mean, would it actually feel like eating a sausage or something?”

“I'm pretty sure biting while giving head is not recommended,” Roman laughed.

“You know what I meant!” The two men were silent for a moment while they watched the woman start to rub herself as she continued the blowjob. “I fucking love pussy, but I don't know...I'm really curious about what it'd be like. I'll try anything once.”

Roman didn't want to leave his best friend feeling awkward about what he had just asked. These thoughts were normal and natural, so he gave the question some thought before answering.

"Imagine your hand is your mouth."

Dean frowned.

"Just do it, idiot. Really think about how it feels in your hand rather than the pleasure."

"Okay."

Roman watched Dean close his eyes and try to get into that headspace.

"How does your dick feel?" he then asked.

"I don't know...thick, hard, warm. What else is there?”

"Right, so imagine how that would feel in your mouth and there's your answer."

Dean abruptly dropped his dick from his hand and opened his eyes.

"No. I don't think that will cut it for me. I need to know. I’d honestly suck a cock right now."

Romans eyes widened and he couldn't help laughter rising in him. He thought this boy could handle his alcohol!

"No! I didn't mean I'd suck _yours_ right now!"

"I know," Roman quickly replied, hoping he was saving Dean some embarrassment, but after another short moment of silence he continued talking.

"But if I was drunker, I'd touch yours... I'd actually find it easier to imagine sucking a cock if I was feeling a different cock to my own."

Another silence filled the space between them. Roman felt his body relax more as the new alcohol entered his bloodstream. The sight of the woman gobbling down a cock and begging for more when she was yanked off of it for the “landlord” to lightly smack her face made Roman start to think. It had been a while since he'd been sucked off. Not that his fiancé was against it, but during times he'd been able to go home over the few months, oral was the last thing on his mind. Every time, he'd wanted to be buried deep inside her pussy, but now that he was watching someone else get head, he started to seriously crave it. He felt his cock twitch at the thought of a warm, wet mouth slowly sliding around him...

“I wouldn't mind that.”

The words came out of Roman's mouth before he could entirely process them. He continued to look straight ahead at the TV, but he could feel Dean's eyes on him, making his skin tingle.

“Really? You sure?” Dean's voice was filled with doubt, but Roman glanced at him out of the corner of his eye and could see that his face was filled with giddy hope.

Roman slowly nodded his head, his face burning with embarrassment. He heard Dean shift next to him on the couch, but his nerves wouldn't let him look at him. Not right now. His heart began to pound in his chest and his stomach clenched in anticipation. A part of him was waiting for Dean to start laughing, admit that he was joking, and then say that he was going to never let him live down the fact that he agreed to get a blowjob from a dude.

His anxiety disappeared as soon as he felt Dean's playful tongue flick the head of his cock.

Roman let go of the breath he’d been holding and allowed himself to finally rest his eyes on Dean. His best friend was on his knees for him, between his parted legs, his head bent over his cock, working his tongue over the head. Dean raised his head to meet Roman’s gaze after a few tentative licks.

“It feels so fucking smooth on my tongue.”

Roman laughed. “How did you expect it to feel?” He was surprised he felt this relaxed, having a dude go down on him.

“I don’t know, but it’s like a freshly waxed pussy. Can I keep going?”

“Yeah.”

Dean looked at Roman uncertainly. “Okay, but do you _want_ me to?”

Roman had only just realized that he’d been avoiding Dean’s eyes. He needed to find a way to assure Dean that he indeed wanted this.

“Yes, I want you to suck my dick,” he said, gently stroking Dean’s head.

Dean grinned, “Wow, do you know how hot that sounded? Your voice is so deep, man. So soulful..."

“Oh shut up.”

Roman playfully pushed the back of Dean’s head down, then felt his closed lips softly bob against his cock. Dean opened his mouth and slid his wet tongue over the head of Roman's cock again, but with less caution this time.

Roman let his head roll back as he let the sensation wash over him. Dean then parted his lips enough to suck the head of Roman's cock inside of his mouth. Roman let out an unintentional moan at the sudden action.

Dean pulled his mouth off long enough to chuckle and mutter “You like that, huh?” before wrapping his lips around the thick cock in front of him once again.

“Yeah,” Roman gasped out. “That felt fucking great. I'll probably cum from just tha-AHHHH!”

Dean had pushed his mouth all the way down so that his lips were almost touching the base. Roman's cock stretched his lips and filled his mouth up completely, part of it actually squeezing down his throat. He was gently rubbing his friend's thighs while he let himself get used to breathing through his nose.

“Uce, fuck…how...? Are you sure you've never done this before? Why are you so good at th-?”

Dean had reached up and clamped his hand over Roman's mouth. Dean began to hum low in his throat, hoping that the vibrations would cause a reaction. It most definitely did, as Roman began to squirm and make muffled moans under Dean's strong hand.

He gripped at Dean's hand that he held over his mouth. At first it was an attempt to regain some control over what was happening, but then he started to stroke Dean's hand, feeling his long, strong fingers and his wrist. He gradually felt Dean's hand loosen over his mouth, then he entwined his fingers in Roman’s hand and pulled it down to rest by his thigh. He'd held Dean's hand before when he'd reached out for him in those special moments they'd shared, wrestling together in front of huge crowds. This was a bit like that. It felt right, but he was aware that this had become much more intimate than some drunken experimentation.

He reached down to stroke Dean's soft hair with his free hand and looked at Dean's face as he did. His cock was poking into Dean's cheek, making it stick out. The image of his cock stuffing Dean's mouth so full that he couldn't talk and had to control his breathing was hot. The next time Dean took all of his length down his throat he forced him to stay down. He watched Dean's eyes water and his face redden through lack of oxygen, then he heard him splutter and watched him pull away from his cock for air. Roman immediately let him up, but couldn't contain his laughter.

"You choked on my dick. Can't you take it?"

Mocking Dean was making him ache so much more. He felt like he could come right then. Maybe in Dean's mouth, if he'd let him.

Dean dug his fingernails into Roman's skin and raked down his thick thighs in response. Roman gasped in pain and impulsively wanted to push Dean away and tell him that they were done, but then Dean began to gently rub his palms over the scratched skin as the blood began to come to the surface. It felt warm and comforting. He wouldn't ever admit it to Dean, who'd never let him live it down, but he had kinda enjoyed that bit of pain mixed with the pleasure he was feeling between his legs.

Roman smiled and brought his hand down to Dean's head, pushing some loose strands of hair from his eyes.

"Hey," Roman muttered. Dean pulled his mouth off and looked up at his friend.

"What's up?"

"How about...? Uh... Would you want to take this to your bed? I mean, you know, I don't want this to be one-sided. And uh...you look like you're having fun, so now I'm kinda curious..."

A perverted smile crept across Dean's face. "Yeah man. I have a huge memory foam bed. Real comfy."

“Let’s go try it out,” Roman said nervously.

Using Roman’s thighs as leverage, Dean got to his feet.

“Don’t feel embarrassed. This will stay between me and you,” Dean assured him with a smirk and a wink before turning away to lead him to his bedroom.

Dean jumped on his bed playfully and stretched his arms out behind his head, cradling his head in his intertwined hands. Roman stared at Dean’s cock standing erect in front of him. He swallowed hard just thinking about what this was going to be like.

“Well?” Dean said.

Roman eyes flickered back to Dean’s as he made his slow progress to the bed. He knelt on the bed beside him and bent his head over Dean’s cock. His long hair brushed against Dean’s cock and stuck to the wet head.  He threw his hair over his shoulder and Dean helped him push back the remaining strands.

“How do I do this?” Roman asked.

“You do what feels right, but if you want me to tell you what to do, lick the top of my dick first.”

Dean steadied the base of his shaft for Roman to obey him. Roman found that his pre-cum was almost tasteless, save for a slight saltiness.

“Shall I lick it all up?” he asked.

“All of it.”

Roman dipped his tongue harder into the slit atop of Dean’s dick. He squeezed his eyes shut, overwhelmed by how much he liked giving back to Dean.

When Roman could no longer taste the saltiness on his tongue, he wrapped his lips around the head of Dean's cock and looked back up at his friend for further instruction.

"Goddammit Roman, you are a very pretty man. Seeing my cock in your mouth like that... that's fucking beautiful."

Roman grimaced and was about to pull his mouth off when Dean continued.

"No seriously, that's a good thing! I'm not trying to feminize you. I'm just saying that I have a fucking great view from here. Okay, so now just take in as much of my dick as you can."

Roman slowly slid his mouth down Dean's thick shaft until he was nearly at the bottom.

"Yeah, that's it. Now like...move your tongue around and shit."

Roman rubbed his tongue up and down the back of Dean's cock, feeling the thick vein that protruded out. He began to make small circles while his tongue slowly moved and he subconsciously started to suck in, realizing that he really liked the taste of Dean. He wasn't sure what it was, exactly. The faint taste of salt from his dried sweat, the fact that he could be so comfortable with his best friend, or maybe it was just because he was drunk. Either way, he found himself wanting more, to taste every bit of Dean. He tightened his lips and pulled back his mouth until he was focusing on the head again. He continued to work the slowly circles with his tongue, drawing out rather loud moans from Dean.

"Jesus fucking Christ, you Samoans and your tongues. If you eat pussy this good, then Galina is one lucky chick."

Dean placed his hand on Roman’s head and tapped it with his fingers, trying to get his attention.  Roman slipped his mouth off of Dean’s cock, giving it a teasing flick with his tongue before he finally looked up at his friend.

“Turn around and lie back down on me,” Dean ordered.

Roman maneuvered his body around so that he was on all fours with his mouth hovering above his friend’s dick. “69? Are you sure?”

“Fuck yeah, I’m sure! It’s hot when done with a woman, so I don’t see why it wouldn’t be just as hot with a man.”

Roman slowly shifted his weight so that he was lying on Dean again. He inhaled sharply when he found an eager mouth around his dick before he was expecting it. He eased his hips downward and felt Dean’s arms wrap around his thighs. He grabbed the cock bobbing in front of him and quickly slid his mouth back around its soft flesh.

It wasn’t very long before Roman felt the tension in his lower body nearly reach the breaking point. He felt Dean’s nails dig into the skin of his thighs and noticed that his cock was feeling harder in his mouth.  The feeling brought him right to the edge, but he managed to hold himself back long enough to pull his mouth off and give Dean warning.

“Hey bro, I’m about to-“

His warning was interrupted by Dean cumming. The thick white semen spurted onto Roman’s face, catching him by surprise.  Dean was groaning loudly around Roman’s dick as each spurt came with a twitch. The rough vibration was too much for the big man and he himself finally came, his balls emptying down Dean’s throat.

Roman felt the liquid on his face slowly drip off. He noticed a bit of it had pooled into the corner of his mouth. He stuck his tongue out to lick it off and was surprised at the taste. He’d always assumed that semen tasted disgusting - hell, he’d never even tried his own – but Dean’s wasn’t that bad.

Roman collapsed his weight onto Dean, feeling sated, not caring that his face was in desperate need of a wash now. He allowed himself a moment to pull himself back together again and as he did, he felt Dean’s body shudder beneath him with laughter.

“What?” he asked Dean.

“So how did my cum taste?”

“Delicious…asshole.”

He picked himself off of Dean and went into the bathroom to wash his face, without a backwards glance at him. He closed the bathroom door behind him, needing some privacy to get his head around what had just happened. He stared at his own reflection and thought about whether he felt differently about his friendship with Dean now. He decided that he didn’t. He’d never had this kind of experience with a man before, but if he was being honest with himself, he’d thought about it before. He always knew that if he was ever going to have that experience, it was going to have been with Dean.

He checked the time on the pricey watch he’d just removed from his wrist to wash his hands. It was late and he was tired. He was going to suggest they go to sleep, but where should he sleep now? He returned to Dean’s bedroom and found him already curled up on his bed.

Roman sat next to him. “Night, bro,” he said awkwardly, clapping a hand on his shoulder.

He lied down, trying his best not to touch Dean, lest it be “weird”, but Dean pulled him in to him.  "We’re spooning,” he whispered.

He wrapped his arms around Roman’s waist and pressed his warm face into the back of his neck, breathing in the scent of his hair. At first Roman lied stiffly, unsure of what to do. But soon his natural tendency to seek closeness to Dean kicked in, overcoming protests his mind made that this was something that bros don’t do. His hands enclosed around Dean’s wrist and he fell to sleep, spooning with Dean.


End file.
